The Lost Princess of Egypt or IS IT?
by oXAnZuXo
Summary: this one is pro-anzu! what if anzu sided with Marik and Bakura? and what if anzu had an Yami? Wouldn't that be CHAOS? First Fic!
1. Rejections, New Friends, and Boyfriend!

**_ okay first of all this is my first story and all... and i kinda made it well too long... i dont know how many chapters there are on this first one but my guess is maybe about two or three chapters... hehehe and yeah this one is pro anzu!!! _**

**_lyka- maria does not own yugioh!!_**

**_maria- i wish i did... but anyways this is my so called yami.. the names lyka!! rolled her eyes_**

**_lyka- oh i love you hikari!! blehhh..._**

**_maria- and i sooo love you too!!! /not!! she always win!!/ and now for the story... Mokuba Kaiba where are you?!_**

****

****

**_Anzu.. the radiant flower in my flower pot.. the sunshine to my rainy morning.. the light bulb to my lamp.. the light bulb to my lamp? _**

**_Ryou was sitting at the table in the kitchen of his home when suddenly he was awoke from his deepest thoughts. Anzu.. ever since he had met the pretty Japanese girl from Domino High he had met on his first day as an exchange student had been driving him crazy. I mean, EVERYTHING about her seemed to drive him at some point of insanity.. so insane that he sometimes thought he was just like his.._**

**_'What are you thinking now, Hikari.'_**

**_Ryou was fully conscious by now. "Oh.. Bakura.. its you."_**

**_Bakura revealed himself as he continued to speak mentally to Ryou's mind. Talking only suited Bakura best when he was threatening someone or if he was speaking to the other Yami's.. which he despised gratefully._**

**_'Your thinking about that idiotic Pharaoh's friend aren't you?' he said darkly ' I would never thought that you of all people would have a crush on the stupid shining friendship girl'_**

**_'she's not an idiot! She something special Bakura and you don't know anything about her!' Ryou said defensively 'You know nothing about love at first sight!!!! 'yelled Ryou angrily to Bakura_**

**_'HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT I DON'T KNOW LOVE!' screamed Bakura back at Ryou... the phone rang an it was silent._**

**_'You Baka! Answer the Ra damn phone...'_**

**_Ryou knew he shouldn't have yelled at Bakura like that after all they are partneres.."hello? This is Ryou Bakura speaking..."he said cheerfully_**

**_"Oh hi Ryou this is Anzu how are you doing?" _**

**_'Oh my god! it's Anuzu she is calling me!'_**

**_".. .. Anuzu?" The girl on the phone sounded complex as she repeated his words._**

**_Ryou gulped. "Err.. Umm.. Moshi! Moshi! Anzu, it's nice to here from you."_**

**_Anzu smiled to the phone. "I was wondering if you could help me on an after school project this Sunday. I'm having problems with this project and I'm in need of major help, are you free this weekend?"_**

**_Butterflies had entered Ryou's stomach by now.._**

**_"... ... Hello? Ryou? Are you there?"_**

**_Bakura became irritated.. he snatched the phone from Ryou's hand and yelled into the receiver. "NO! HE IS NOT INTERESTED!" _**

**_Ryou looked at Bakura with his brown eyes in shock, watching his Yami evilly hanging up the phone before his very eyes. "Ba-Ba-Bakura! How could you!"_**

_**A stress mark had appeared on Anzu's forehead as she hung up the phone also. "How rude! You should at least say goodbye before hanging up the phone!.. .. .. His voice sounded pleasantly deeper though.. was that Bakura?!" the girl shook her head. "Gah! Anzu, what's wrong with you! I shouldn't be thinking about those kind of things!" And with that, she picked up the phone to call Yugi.**_

_**Yugi and Yami were dueling each other when the phone rang...**_

_**"Yugi the phone is ringing answer it..." said his Yami**_

_**"I don't want taaaaaa"cried Yugi.."ohhh okay Yami you win..."sighed Yugi , he picked up the phone "Kame Game Shop...Yugi Muto speaking.."**_

_**"Hi Yugi! can I ask You something?!" she asked hopefully**_

_**"Sure Anzu!" said Yugi nervously as he still had a crush on Anzu and had never told anyone. **_

_**"Can you help me with my after school project?" she said**_

_**"Im so sorry Anzu but me and Jounouchi are already helping each other...uhh how about calling Ryou he could help.."**_

_**"been there done that. he hung up on me just like that! Oh well I'll work by myself...thanks for your help Yugi.." as in doing so she hung up depressed.**_

_**"She needed my help and you just hung up on her!!!!" screamed Ryou with tear's....'I had everything! It was all planned! Anzu needed me and now its all over!!**_

_**"That's right Hikari it's all over now..."said Bakura mischievously, he loved the face his Hikari had tears of pain. he left the room that had poor crying Ryou..**_

_**'Why does he have to be sooo mean? I'm nice to him but all he does is hit me!!!!' sniffed Ryou**_

_**'Hmmm what can I do now? There's no way Im working with Tristan cause all he does is sit there all day and do nothing! There's two more people to go hmmm the physco's pathic guy Malik Ishtar..or the rich hottie Seto Kaiba? WHHHAOOO DID I JUST SAY HOTTIE?" thought Anzu ..."Seto Kaiba..." she picked up the phone and called Seto..**_

_**"Im bored Onii-san, lets play something!"**_

_**"I'm busy Mokuba, maybe later."**_

_**Seto was typing away at his laptop as Mokuba continued to whine right next to him. His face had shown no emotion, as usual. Mokuba was the only one who could ever even speak to him without getting the cold shoulder. By now, the phone was ringing. **_

_**Seto sighed. "Mokuba, can you get the phone please."**_

_**"Sure onni-chan, whatever you say!" Mokuba ran to the ph9one to pick it up. "Moshi! Moshi!, Mokuba Kaiba speaking."**_

_**"Oh hi Mokuba!" Anzu greeted cheerfully. "Is Kaiba there?" There was a tint of nervousness in her voice for it wasn't that often she spoke to one of the richest boys in the world..**_

_**"Oh sure. Just a second!" Mokuba covered the receiver with his hand. " Seto! Its for you!"**_

_**Seto gritted his teeth. "I'm busy."**_

_**"Aww, c'mon Seto! Be nice!"**_

_**Seto sighed once more. "Alright, I'll speak to them.. who is it?" Seto received the phone from Mokuba.**_

_**"Its Anzu!"**_

_**The boy went dead silent.. he put the phone to his ear. "How did you get this number."**_

_**Anzu sweat dropped. "Mokuba gave it to me!" Seto gave Mokuba a death glare.**_

_**"Whatever it is, I am not interested. Call one of your 'friends', you should have no problem in that subject." And with that, he hung up the phone.**_

_**Anzu pouted. "Everyone hates me."**_

_**"Ohh I have one more person to go and that's M-Malik Ishtar!!!! Man I just wish RYOU WAS HERE!" she picked up the phone and dialed the so called physco's telephone number..**_

_**"I hope he can help me even though he's a physco..."  
**_

_**Meanwhile Malik was cursing cause Marik was annoying the crap out of him "WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! IM BUISY HERE NOW MOVE IT MARIK!!" Yelled Malik**_

_**"Brother someone's going to seek you help and I see that you will accept the person's help..." snickered Isis "Believe me your going to like it!"**_

_**"Shut up Isis I don't believe your so called foreseeing the future!" said Malik in a attitude way. then all of the sudden the phone rang.."pick it up Malik!!!"yelled Isis**_

_**"Fine you win!" he picked up the phone "What do you want?! We are buisy right now so make it quick!" he yelled at the receiver..**_

_**"uhh Malik it's Anzu can you help me with my project? I called everybody but they are not free so uh please your my only hope!! I'll DO ANYTHING!!!!"Anzu yelled from the receiver..**_

_**'She said she'll do anything Malik!' said Marik Mischievously**_

_**"You'll do anything huh? Let's see uh are you willing to take the chance with a physco like me? I did took over you at Battle City Finals!" said Malik**_

_**"That was before! But now I need your help!" said Anzu with tears coming from her eye's, she dipped her head "you're my only. hope.." **_

_**"Okay Mazaki.. you win when will you come?" snorted Malik**_

_**"I'll come right now is it okay with you?!" the exited 16 year old girl**_

_**"Whoa wait a minute!!!" but before he can say anything she hung up.. "ahhhhh damn it…Isis is going to think that im now a warm hearted person!!!"**_

_**  
"You accepted didn't you? Now you foresee what I mean. Right?" asked Isis in a simple voice as possible…"and I foresee that three people will fall in love with her and one of them is you…" Isis left the room**_

_**Yaaaay I finally got a person to help me but it's a physco..hmm maybe I don't know Malik Ishtar that much its time for you Anzu dear to know this physco pathic killer a little more better.." and with that Anzu packed her cloths and project stuff and headed toward the Ishtar's place….**_

_**"I hate you Bakura! You always ruin everything that I want and that was Anzu! You drove her away just like that!!!!!!!" cried Ryou…**_

_**"Uh shut up my poor hikari..its your fault that you said that I don't know love…! But I do Ryou I do I loved Anzu secretly and you will not have her if I can't have her, then no one will have her ever!!"yelled Bakura and went upstairs to sleep..**_

_**'I must find Anzu I must find her now I need her and I'll explain…I must find the girl that was made for me!!!' cried Ryou**_

_**"See you then my hikari.."said Bakura darkly and went to sleep**_

_**"Ding dong"went the doorbell and none answered.."ding dong"went the doorbell again and still no one answered "I SAID DING DONG GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!" yelled the door..**_

_**"Malik you idiot!! Open the door!!"screamed Isis**_

_**"Okay okay!"gunbled Malik and went to the door and opened it..**_

_**"hiya Malik nice to see you! Anyways could I sleep over cause my mom and dad had gone to a trip and they wont be coming for a while so could I sleep over huh?!"said Anzu without even taking a breath when she said this…**_

_**Malik was about to say something but he was interrupted by his sister.."of course you can Anzu dear cause I too am going for a trip and im going to leave Malik here alone and he needs company!!"**_

_**"Isn't Odeon staying with me?!" yelled Malik**_

_**"No master Malik I will be accompanying your sister in her journey.."said Odion**_

_**"No buts Malik, Anzu will be the one to accompany you over our leave!! Anyways we are all packed up and ready to leave, well see you little brother"and with that Isis and Odeon left Anzu and Malik looking at each other stupidly…**_

_**"sooo uhh anyone here stayed?" asked Anzu looking around..**_

_**Malik's darker half came out for a greating.."yes and that would be me Anzu.. The nam—"he got cut off.**_

_**"I know I know! Your Marik! You're Maliks darker half I know you're the one who tried to kill me at battle city finals!!"said Anzu angrily..**_

_**"How did she know that? Malik did you tell her?!" screamed Marik**_

_**"Why would I tell her? I mean it's not that important!!"yelled Malik**_

_**"asshole!"said Marik**_

_**"Mother fucker!!"screamed Malik..**_

_**"im going to watch t.v!!"yelled Marik and with that he went to the living room..**_

_**"Fine! Me tooo!!Malik joined his darker self...**_

_**Anzu who was left there joined them too, she sat herself near Malik and away from Marik.."what are we going to watch?" she asked..**_

_**"Just wait will you?" said Malik impatiently**_

_**"Click click click click click click click click click click click click click click click.."went the TV**_

_**"Are you sure I have to wait because all he's doing is clicking the TV like that!! . ;' Anzu said trying to be nice as possible..**_

_**"Ah ha! The hentai channel!!"screamed Marik**_

_**"Good one Marik!"said Malik…**_

**_Anzu's face only said…_**

_**"Bring out the fuckers!!"yelled Malik and Marik**_

_**'I think im not going to last for a minute at all! I'm going to barf!!! How could they watch this kind of stuff they act like Joey there and they are acting like baka joey!!!'thought Anzu in her head.."e-exuse me im going to sleep at your Bed Malik"said Anzu, she was feeling kind of dizzy..**_

_**A grunt was her reply and therefore she went in Malik's room and went to sleep just like that!!!!**_

_**"im tired watching the hentai channel Marik can we watch something else?!'**_

_**"I said no and therefore you will not watch anything.."mumbled Marik he was buisy looking at the two girls kissing each other get getting a little uhh how can I say this excitement down there..**_

_**"You always have to watch the Ra damn hentai channel!!! Im going to sleep!!"yelled Malik and walked to his room..**_

_**'Your going to find something that you wont expect my Hikari and that's your guest..'smirked Marik in his own thoughts..**_

_**Malik walked in his room and closed the door and cussed in Egyptian languge..eventualy Marik heard this and said.."Eygptian cussing my ass Hikari..!'**_

_**And that droved Malik crazy like hell!! 'Get out of my thoughts Marik'**_

_**'And go to sleep my pathetic Hikari!'yelled Marik back in their thoughts..**_

_**"Will you shut the fuck up Marik?!"screamed Malik, he didn't even know that he almost woke up the sleeping beauty that's going to be his someday..**_

_**With that he climbed in his bed and pulled the covers up to his head. He didn't even know that Anzu was sleeping until…**_

_**"AHHHHHHHH!!"Malik yelled cause Anzu hugged him during his pulling up the covers over his head doing. he looked at the sleeping girl that was hugging him..'she smells like strawberry. And so does her hair..'Malik thought**_

_**'Your falling for her Hikari…'said Marik deviously. but he too was falling for the pharaoh's friend… 'You are falling for her too you idiot!!' laughed Malik through the mind link... 'Shut the hell up Malik im going to be fine once she get out of our house! I hate it when I fall in love with women!!'**_

_**'she's not a women, only a 16 year old girl who needs my help over a stupid school project Marik…'replied Malik 'I just hope she falls in love with me..' and with that he gently kissed Anzu's forehead. but it turns out she woke up and slapped him instead..XP**_

_**"YOU'RE A HENTAI MALIK ISHTAR!! KISSING ME LIKE THAT!!! LET ME GUESS AFTER YOU KISS ME YOU WANT TO FUCK ME DON'T YOU?!" yelled Anzu..**_

_**"No I wasn't going to do that!!"said Malik back at her "I thought that you were sleeping somewhere else but it turns out that your sleeping in my room!!"**_

_**"Oh im sorry.."said Anzu apoligeticly"im sorry about the slap, since I hit you I'll take you and Marik for pizza? Sounds good?"**_

_**"DID THE GIRL SAY PIZZA? COUNT ME IN!! MALIK WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? HURRY UP AND GET READY OUR PIZZA IS WAITING!! YOU GUY'S STOP STARING AT EACH OTHER AND COME ONNNNN!!!" Yelled Marik as loud as he can, it seems that Malik's darker half like pizza also...**_

_**"Umm I'll order 2 large pepperoni pizzas for here please" said Anzu to the cashier and gave her money, and with that they waited for their pizza and looked for a place to sit.**_

_**"This is so cool a pizza place with arcade!!"said the over excited Marik.. "Your not acting like my darker half there Marik"said Malik, Marik was looking at a D.D.R. game and Anzu joined him. **_

_**"Ohh who cares for those shit! Let him have fun Malik and you should too!!" smiled Anzu.."I remember I beated Joey in this game when he first tried it. He keeps on coming back here and practicing every day and night. He promised me that he will beat me someday but I doubt it..."**_

_**"So that means he's coming here right? Just himself..?" Malik yelled out loud, he didn't want the pharaoh and his so called friends to see him and Anzu..'stupid pharaoh might even think that im going to kill her..!!'thought Malik. He heard a yell and scream; he doesn't need to guess who that was for he already knew who it was. Yes he was right; it was the so called puppy and his friends…**_

_**"Hey Anzu what are you doing here tonight?!" yelled Joey to Anzu**_

_**"Quick Malik turn into Namu please! I don't want Yugi and Yami to know. let's just say I wanted to duel you okay?!" said Anzu, and with that he obeyed and turn into sweet precious Namu…**_

_**"uhh I wanted to duel with Namu here in D.D.R!! Said Anzu trying to have a regular voice as possible as she can...**_

_**'Yugi I don't think Anzu's telling us the truth!!'said Yami suspiciously..**_

_**'Leave her alone Yami..let Anzu do this I think she can change Malik's heart after all' said Yugi to his Yami..**_

_**'I don't know Yugi, I don't trust them with Anzu this way....'**_

_**"Ready to lose Joey Wheeler?!" said Anzu**_

_**"You can do it Hun!! Beat Mr. im so smart but im not for me!!"yelled Mai**_

_**"Yes! Go Anzu beat big brother for me and Mai!!"screamed Serenity..**_

_**2 hours later**_

_**"Im tired... Malik im going to walk around tonight you stay and watch over him"Anzu said pointing to sleeping Marik...**_

_**"But—"he was cut off she already left.."please be carefull.."whispered Malik..**_

_**"I can't run anymore!!" cried Ryou "im at the park and im tired." And with that he sat down on the park bench and start to cry his heart out. he didn't know Anzu was coming, and the lost and tired are going to be found by the light…**_

_**"Finally! I'm here at the park!! Huh?" she said, she saw a white haired teenager sitting on the bench crying to himself..'that guy looks like Ryou' she thought. She took a step closer 'it is Ryou!!' and with that she ran to him. With a happy face.**_

_**'Ryou didn't even know she was coming closer he felt someone's presense..he prepared to attack "ahhhhhh"yelled Ryou to his attacker then he stopped and he heard a whimper or a cry. He looked down on the ground. There sat crying Anzu scared. He felt he had killed himself...**_

_**Anzu looked up and wiped her tears away.."ryou are you going to kill me?!" she cried at him..**_

_**"No Anzu I wont kill you. Your to precious to be killed.."Ryou said as he lifted Anzu's chin and their lips a part away. And with that he closed his eyes and kissed her. It was surprising that Anzu returned the kiss back. And Ryou was enjoying every moment it takes...**_

_**Bakura woke up, 'my Hikari is feeling so happy and warm. What is going on!! Looks like I have to hack in his mind..'thought Bakura evilly. And with that he hacked into his Hikari's mind. And it was a surprise what thoughts Ryou was thinking..'Anzu is kissing me finally!! Oh happy day!! SHE IS MINE AND ONLY!! Anzu is mine forever!!' that's what Ryou has in his thoughts**_

_**"When I said no one will have her I meant no one!! Not even Ryou!!" and with that he ran out the apartment and heading towards the park.**_

_**"So you like me for a long time Ryou?" said Anzu with a shade of red on her face. And with that Ryou hugged her.."are we officially a couple Anzu?" he asked**_

"_**Sure we are Ryou!! I love you too!! . " and with that they kissed again...**_

_**'im to late. Why does it have to be me the one who doesn't have someone to love..'thought the spying Malik. "You are too late to huh my friend?" said Bakura stepping out of the shadows, " it seems like Ryou won her heart.." but little did they know the young teenage girl had feelings for Malik and Bakura and she's having a hard time to decide which one be loved…**_

_**"GOOOOODDD MORNING DOMINO CITY!! NOW FOR OUR NEWS!!!' yelled the radio alarm clock...**_

_**"RA DAMN IT!! TURN THE FRIGGIN RADIO OFF FOR THE SAKE OF Out!!"yelled grumpy Marik Ishtar..**_

_**In Malik's room was sleeping Anzu and malik.."Anzu, you heard Marik..turn the radio off please?" said Malik sleepily as he threw a pillow at her..**_

_**"Ohh come on Malik please im tired here and yeah im your guest so please!!" whined sleepy Anzu**_

_**"Mann I hate guest!! They don't have to do anything!!"mumbled Malik in his thoughts..**_

_**'But you love her don't you Hikari?!' Marik said as he tapped in Malik's mind, 'and you still love her no matter what? Am I right hikari?!'**_

_**'Butt out Marik!! Go back in your soul room I like you better that way!!!'yelled Malik to Marik in their mind link..**_

_**'Come on Malik I know you know that I know that you like her! Plus I can read your feelings, feel what you feel, and hate what you hate..!' said Marik back to Malik**_

_**'That's what I hate about you Marik Ishtar!!' smiled Malik in his thoughts 'but, you like her too Yami!! So what I like you like and you cannot deny it!! Hahahahahaha!!!' laughed Malik at his Yami...**_

_**'I hate it when you do that!!'yelled Marik darkly at his hikari..'can you just turn off the ra damn thing and go back to sleep will you?!' said Marik as he went back to sleep.**_

_**"God damn you too Marik!!!" yelled Malik**_

_**"Could you just shut the fuck up?! I need my beauty sleep here!!! I got a date tomorrow that means a lot to me!! And that date is with Ryou now please!?" yelled Anzu back at the dumb founded Malik.**_

_**'And yet you are right Marik I do love the girl, I never have felt this before about anyone and you have to. It's so amazing that we fell in love with the pharaoh's girlfriend... I just can't believe if she fell in love with us Marik....' thought Malik in his mind, and with that he shut the mind link and went to sleep...**_

_**'I wish too that she fell in love with me too Hikari, I just wish that it will come true..'thought Marik in his thoughts..**_

_**Kame Shop**_

_**"Where is Anzu! Joey did you tell her that we will have a meeting here at the shop?!" yelled Yugi 'Hikari come on you shouldn't believe Joey on telling Anzu that we will have a meeting!!' said Yami in his thoughts.**_

_**"Well Yug, umm uh I kind of forgot and I just went and played D.D.R so yeah I kinda forgot to tell her.." laughed Joey with a hint off nervousness**_

_**'told you Hikari, that he is not to be trusted when it comes too passing words to Anzu he just forgets and yeah' said Yami in an bored fashion 'now I wont ever see my beautiful Anzu ever again!!'**_

_**"Man this is boring without Anzu! No yelling and torturing Joey!! Its just boring without the girl!!" whined Duke Devilin...**_

_**"Just shut up!! Does anyone know where Anzu is? I just called her home and nobody's home just the answer machine!!" yelled Mai "ok who did it? Did anyone make Anzu cry and run away?!**_

_**'im worried about her Yami, why is she gone like this? She never comes here anymore....' said Yugi to his Yami...**_

_**"Big brother!! I just got a call from Yugi and he's asking if you ever heard from Anzu..." Said Mokuba Kaiba.**_

_**"You mean Anzu Mazaki? Yes I've heard of her, she was asking us if she can help her with her after school project and I said no remember Mokuba?" said Kaiba**_

_**"YOU COULD HAVE SAID YES TO HER!!! NOW SHE IS MISSING AND WE CAN'T FIND THE GIRL ANYWHERE! WE CHECKED AT HER HOUSE AND SHE'S NOT THERE, THE DANCING PLACE AND SHE'S NOT THERE!!!! SETO KAIBA YOU BETTER BE OUT THERE AND FIND OUR ANZU CAUSE IF YOU DON'T IM COMING OVER THERE AND GOING TO KLL YOU!!!" and with that Yugi hung up on the receiver..**_

_**"Onii-san, I cant hear anything.."said Mokuba with swirly eyes..**_

_**"Mokuba you will be fine come on lets go and find Anzu before Yugi and his pathetic group come along and ruin our home.."said Kaiba**_

_**"ONIIII-SAMMMMA!! I CANT HEAR YOU!! WHAAAA IM GONNA DIE IF I DON'T HEAR A THING!! ONNIII-SAMMMA HELP MEEEE!!!!!" yelled Mokuba 'im only joking and he doesn't know a thing....' thought Mokuba**_

_**"Stop playing Mokuba your just fine I just can tell weather you are joking or not. now come on and lets find Anzu and after that lets go and ask her out." And with that they both left.**_

_**"Malik are you awake?" asked Anzu to the sleeping Malik 'Ohh he looks so cute I just want to kiss the cute Baka…' she thought. 'I just wish I knew who to love, I'm having a lot of trouble just because of this!' thought Anzu, and with that she didn't even think she bent her head down and kissed Malik's lips which it woke him up.**_

_**"Oh my god no!!" yelled Malik, and with that he pushed Anzu off him without even knowing she had hit her head on the metal bar and had passed out. "Anzu what are you doing I thought you hated me and all! But now you're kissing me!!"**_

_**"You know Malik your talking to yourself" smirked Marik..**_

_**"And why is that?!" said Malik "you think your smart but your not!!"**_

_**"Just look what you did to her you Baka!" yelled Marik as he bent down and picked up passed out Anzu, "just look at her! You threw her off and she hit the metal bar thing and she passed out and you didn't even know it!!" **_

_**"Well sorry! I didn't know it happened!" yelled Malik**_

_**"Just shut the hell up Hikari, if you need anything you will find me in my room trying to wake up this passed out girl." And with that Malik left the room.**_

_**"Mokuba any sign of Anzu yet?!" asked Seto**_

_**"Not yet Onii-san all I have is well really nothing big brother…" said Mokuba**_

_**"Well we have to try and find this girl what if something happens to her and we will be blamed for not finding her?!" panicked Seto**_

_**"don't worry, I'm sure we will find her big brother." said Mokuba with hope**_

_**"Come on woman! Wake up!! Your going to be late on your 'so called date!'" yelled Marik **_

_**"Marik I'm awake now thanks for your support, and thanks again for reminding me ok?" Anzu said with a smile on her face**_

_**'She looks so beautiful that way…' thought Marik**_

_**"I must get ready Ryou might be coming soon!!" she said as she got up to dress**_

_**"You got her up there good job!" said Malik**_

_**"And I didn't need your help anyways!" laughed Marik**_

_**"I better not see you two peeking at me because if you do your going to be two dead people!!" yelled the girl in the background.**_

_**"Do you dare?!" smiled Marik**_

_**"I sooo dare!!" and with that the two boy's went in the bathroom and looked at naked Anzu in the shower. All you can hear is Anzu screaming in the background…**_

_**Minutes later Anzu sat there sulking in the living room and giving the two boy's a really deadly death glare which they loved the most about her. "I so hate you two right now." said Anzu.**_

_**"We now our princess, we love you too! "Smiled Malik and Marik.**_

_**"I know you do! I sooooooooo LOVE YOU TOOO!!!" said Anzu through her death glares. 'this is pathetic! Why do I have to deal with these two immature?! I just wish my friends are here to cheer me up…' thought Anzu**_

_**"hey no inviting your so called guest in this house missy…" said Marik, he had read her mind while she was in deep thought.**_

_**"Don't you dare hey me! As long as im in this house you may not read my mind clear?!" she said as she walked to the door to open it.**_

_**"Where are you going?! Leaving so soon my love?!" smirked Malik.**_

_**"I' am not going anywhere im just going to open this door because Ryou is here to pick me up for our date!" smiled Anzu as she responded.**_

_**"What makes you think that he is here? I didn't hear the door bell ring Anzu!" laughed Malik hysterically.**_

_**Anzu opened the door and in came Ryou and Bakura. Ryou who had a smile on kissed Anzu on her cheek, while Bakura went over to Marik and tackled him and trying to choke the lives out of him.**_

_**"Well we better get going you guy's we will come back in midnight, I think…" and with that they left.**_

_**"BAKURA GET THE HELL OFF ME CAN'T YOU?!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF BREATH HERE SO PLEASE MOVEEE IT!!!" yelled Marik both boy's knew he was already pissed off.**_

_**"Geez I was just having fun old friend, now what can we do? Let's go outside and kill innocent people just for fun!!" said Bakura darkly.**_

_**"now that is what I call fun!" smiled Marik**_

_**"AND THAT'S WHAT I CALL MURDER!!!!" yelled Malik "if you two want to be caught killing innocent people in Domino City then go ahead your going to get executed for that!!"**_

_**"They can do that here? Awww that suck's like hell Malik! In Egypt they, well forget it lets go and visit the pharaoh and kill him instead!!!" and with that the three friends agreed and off they went to the Kame Shop.**_

_**"hey Onii-san, isn't that Anzu and Bakura? Wait that's Ryou right?!" asked Mokuba.**_

_**"Well it is! Tell the driver to pull over next to them! I have to talk with Anzu for just a second!" Seto Kaiba got off the limousine and went over to Anzu and Ryou.**_

_**"Well Ryou, where are we going for our date this afternoon huh?!" said Anzu as she snuggled beside Ryou.**_

_**"Well that's my surprise for my date today!" smiled Ryou as he hugged Anzu closer to him.**_

_**"Hey love birds! Anzu you got me in big trouble with Yugi!" Seto said as he ran up next to them.**_

_**"Well now is this the Seto Kaiba? He never ever walks around in Domino City. Like this!" smiled Anzu. "So what is your business Seto?!"**_

_**"Well my business is to tell you that Yugi is going crazy because he haven't seen you for a while." said Seto**_

_**"Hi Anzu what's going? You on a honeymoon or something?!" laughed Mokuba, this little kid has a crush on Anzu as well.**_

_**"Well no Mokuba, I'm on a date with Ryou here.."said Anzu as she smiled**_

_**"So if you will excuse us we better get going, and tell Yugi that we will visit after our date okay Mokuba?" said Ryou.**_

"_**Okay to our car big brother! We have a delivery to send!!!" laughed Mokuba. 'I just wish that she was mine as well.'**_

_**"what am I?! A delivery boy or what?! I'm the great Seto Kaiba and ahhhhh oh…" Seto yelled and went in the car with mokuba.**_

_**"hey Joey what are you doing?!" yelled Mai**_

_**"HELP ME! IM GOING TO BE DRESSED AS AN GIRL! I DON'T WANNA BE A GIRL MAI! IM SOOO SORRY I EVER CALLED YOU A WHORE!!!" yelled Joey**_

_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME? IM NOT DRESSIN YOU UP AS A GIRL JOEY WHEELER! IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR CALLIN MAI VALENTINE A WHORE!! YOU LITTLE BITCH COME BACK HERE!!!!" screamed Mai as she and Joey ran around the house.**_

_**"the typical people, they always do this. They are already fighting like a couple that is married!!!!!" laughed Duke and Tristan.**_

_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! OHH IM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO AFTER I KILL WHEELER HERE!!" yelled Mai at them.**_

_**"Ohh umm I think I hear my mother calling me, well I'm gonna go now! See ya!" duke went to the door to make a bail for it.**_

_**"Oh no you don't! your staying here so I can see this action and beating up you two!!!" laughed the three friends in unison.**_

_**"what are you doing here? Go away! Malik, Marik and Bakura!" said Yami. "As you know we are looking for Anzu have you seen her?"**_

_**"Oh why yes I did of course! She was asked out by Ryou not to long ago when was this? Ummm" Bakura looked at his friends, they knew everyone knows that Yami and Yugi had a crush on Anzu for a long time and Bakura thought that it's time to torment them. **_

_**"DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME REMEMBER WHEN RYOU ASKED ANZU OUT FOR THE DATE YOU BAKA'S!!!" yelled Bakura impatiently.**_

_**"Oh that! Ryou asked Anzu two days ago I think…"said Malik**_

_**"You think? Oy how can you be sure?!" said Marik at his Hikari.**_

_**"Could you just shut up?! At least I said something! You were just standing there you Baka!!!" yelled Malik.**_

_**"NANI?! NOBODY CALLS ME A BAKA!!! NOT EVEN MY HIKARI!!!" and they both started to fight.**_

_**Bakura looked at the two, then he looked around… "excuse us we are going to leave!!!" Bakura grabbed the two and ran outside. They heard two people screams they didn't need to guess who it was…**_

_**"That was a good dinner Ryou thank you so much!!" purred Anzu.**_

_**"Nah no problem Anzu we are going out aren't we?" smiled Ryou as he grabbed Anzu's waist and hugged her closer. ' Its like we are two puzzle piece's that is fit together..' thought Ryou.**_

_**"So are we going to Yugi's shop?!" laughed Anzu, she played with Ryou's long white hair. Ryou shivered as she played with his hair and snuggled closer too him. "Hey Ryou can I spend the night at your house tonight?" asked Anzu softly.**_

_**" I don't know Anzu, Bakura hates visitor's that is related to Yugi and Yami.." said Ryou . Anzu hinted that Ryou was scared that Bakura might do something to her, but Anzu would fight back if anything happens to her and Ryou, but the girl has a crush on Ryou's other half and no one knew anything, plus she liked Malik and his other darker half.**_

_**"Please Ryou? I don't want to sleep with Malik who is really nice but in the morning Marik always scream at us to turn the radio clock off…" Anzu said as she dipped her head she knew Ryou won't let her go in the apartment with Bakura. " I understand if you don't want me too come with you home I'll just go to Yugi's house by myself." With that Anzu got out of Ryou's grasp and walked off towards the bench.**_

_**" Anzu wait you can come with me home!! Yes you can!! Come on we have to go to Yugi's house come on!!!"" with that he grabbed Anzu's wrist and they both ran towards Yugi's shop. Anzu smiled as they both ran.**_

_**"Ryou wait!" said Anzu. They stopped Ryou's turned around and looked at her.**_

_**"what is it?" he asked..**_

_**"I want to thank you for yeah." Anzu said as she blushed.**_

_**"Oh that's okay..!!" laughed Ryou he turned around and started to run.**_

_**"Ryou wait!" Anzu turned Ryou around and looked into his eyes…**_

_**"what is it Anzu?"**_

_**" this…" Anzu leaned over to him and locked lips with Ryou**_

_**'oh my god my first kiss with Anzu!' thought Ryou, he returned the kiss back but he wanted to take this kiss to another level. He struck his touge in Anzu's mouth and he was surprised that she even did the same thing to him. Thy did this for awhile when they heard people whispering to one another. They broke away with little breath, and they looked around and people was smiling at them and giving Ryou thumbs up for his good work. Both couples blushed and held hands and went to Yugi's shop.**_

_**" Hey is that Anzu and Ryou holding hands?!" yelled Joey, he had caught a gimps of the two couple holding hands and he doesn't want to believe it, so he rubbed his eye's a couple of times to get his eye sight straight, but the picture of Anzu and Ryou wont fade away so he assumed that it was true and he wasn't dreaming at all.**_

_**"Stop joking with me Joey! You know that I like Anzu and I would get jealous if Ryou had her! And I don't think it was even true that Ryou asked Anzu out so if you will excuse me and Yami.." but Yugi didn't have time to finish his sentence when somebody yelled..**_

_**"Oh my god! It is true! Look there they are! They are coming this way and they are holding hands! Oh Yugi you better check this out! Joey was telling the truth! He was right!" yelled Mai from the other window…**_

_**Yugi didn't want to believe such thing he never wanted to see Anzu with another boy for it will break his heart to much, and Yami! So they waited if the two couple will come in the shop to say hi. And it did happen…**_

_**"Cling cling!!" went the door bell…Anzu and Ryou came in…**_

_**"Hi you guys! Why are you all staring at us? Its like you have seen a ghost!!" laughed Anzu..**_

_**"Yes I would agree with her too! You guys look like you have seen a ghost!!" laughed Ryou with his girlfriend.**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Mai, "when did this happened you two?! Have you made out yet? Or even tool it to the bed?! Did you take it to another level?" Anzu could tell that the girl was over excited and wants to know everything that had happened…**_

_**"Ummm this happened two day's ago, we haven't made out…umm only kissing…we have never took it to the bed and we did kinda took the kissing to another level.."Ryou answered for Anzu before she could say anything.**_

_**"I knew Bakura wasn't telling a lie!! But nooooo nobody wanted to believe him until now!! Here inside the shop is Anzu and Ryou and they are going out!!" said Joey in shame…**_

_**"Anzu why didn't you tell us? I mean we are your best friends and friends tell them everything.."smiled Tristan..**_

_**"I'm so sorry you guys I was scared that you wouldn't take Ryou to be my boyfriend and yeah I didn't want to tell you guys until now…" said Anzu as she bowed her head in shame..**_

_**"awww hun that's okay, all you had to do was tell us and now you're here telling us that you two are going out! Don't you worry I think you two would make a good couple! So you put that head of yours up and proud and love this young boy here forever!!!" said Mai as she lifted Anzu's chin…"now give your big sister a smile"**_

_**Mai had been a big sister to Anzu since they met at Pegasus's island and to Kaiba's Battle City Finals, and she loved Mai like a big sister too. Mai started to be a big sister to her since Anzu was the only child, and Anzu appreciated it. She gave her big sister a smile.."there is that better Mai?!" Anzu asked with a giggle…**_

_**"Much better angel…much better…"said Mai with a smile.**_

_**"I could never believe that Ryou had the guts to ask Anzu out!**_

_**I mean I never had thought he liked Anzu in the first place!!" exclaimed Joey..**_

_**"Hold on how did you fell in love with Anzu in the first place Ryou?" asked Tristan**_

_**"Well I fell in love with her since I first met her in school and yeah that's all.." answered Ryou…**_

_**"Oh my god I can't believe it! I should have known!" said Mai…"my little sister is growing up now, soon she will leave the nest!"**_

_**"Hey in not that little Mai! And who say's im going to leave you guy's so soon?!" said Anzu angrily…**_

_**"I never said such a thing… I never even talked to you." Said Mai, everyone knew that Mai was trying to get Anzu pissed at her and it did show.**_

_**"OH YES YOU DID SAY SOMETHING MAI VALENTINE! AND DON'T GET ME WRONG CAUSE EVERYONE HEARED YOU TALK TO ME!!!!" yelled Anzu..**_

_**"Geez chill out little sister! I never meant no harm!!" laughed Mai..someone came in the kame shop and started yelling, "hurry there is a huge fire down at the apartments! Please call the firemen people!!" then he left..**_

_**"The apartments? Oh no!!" with that Anzu ran out and started heading towards the fire… so did Ryou.**_

_**"Get me out of here!!" yelled Malik "its sooo hot and I want air!!"**_

_**"Get a blanket and take those fires out!! I told you Marik that I should be the one to cook cause you don't know how to cook nothing for shit!!!" coughed Bakura…**_

_**"The door is stuck and we can't get out!!" screamed Malik.**_

_**"Nani?! You don't know how to cook also!!!" said Marik, but Bakura didn't hear him cause he had passed out and so did Malik, and now him…**_

_**'Please let someone come cause im hoping for a miracle, Ra please help us…' thought Bakura as he drifted off to sleep.**_

_**'Anzu's things I must save her things, the fire….is…ruining…her…' but Malik didn't have time to think he just went to sleep.**_

_**"Oh my god no!" said Anzu as she stopped in front of the apartment. she had to get in and save Malik and the others but how? The firemen won't let her go in cause it was too dangerous. "I know it not safe and I know it is too dangerous!! But let me in!! Fuck you people im going in!!" Anzu said this as she yelled and headed in the apartment looking for the three friends that are stuck, Ryou also ran in the apartments with right behind Anzu pushed the firemen out of his way leaving the gang in shock.**_

_**"Noo! Anzu don't go in there!!!" shouted Yugi he went after, her but the firemen held him back and won't let him and Yami in.. the gang just stood there in shock that their two friends had just ram in an apartment that is burning. they only prayed that they will come out safe. they didn't know that people was in there still and they are their worse enemies..**_

_**"Bakura! Malik! Marik! Open up!! Hey are you two in there or not? Come on you guys im not joking the apartments on fire and you have too get out!!"yelled Anzu at the apartment door that won't budge..**_

_**"I think that the doors jammed Anzu.."said Ryou.."okay here's what we do, we ram the door open, can you do that Anzu I don't want you to get hurt.."**_

_**"Heh if Joey can lock himself in the closet from me then I can ram that door open without getting hurt!!" smiled Anzu, "okay Ryou let's go…one…two.."**_

_**"THREE!!!!" yelled Anzu and Ryou in unison as they rammed into the door…"BAM!" in came Anzu and Ryou at the burning apartment, Anzu recovered Quickly and ran in Maliks room but no one was in there…Ryou checked in Bakura's room and there was nothing..Anzu went in the kitchen and found them..**_

_**"OH MY RA!! MALIK! BAKURA! MARIK!!" she yelled as she dropped beside the three boy's…'what the hell happened to them? And why is the whole apartment burning in flames? What could have cause this?!' Anzu thought…**_

_**"Anzu I'll carry Bakura cause he's they heavy one and you just carry Malik and we'll drag Marik okay?" said Ryou as he picked up Bakura…Anzu didn't respond cause she had a lot of questions and thoughts going through her head but she heard Ryou speak and picked up Malik, grabbed Marik's left arm and dragged them out the building.**_

_**"the buildings not going to hold!!" yelled one of the firemen, obviously Yugi and the others heard this and started panicking like the worlds going to end…Joey how was holding on to Tristan was chocking him until he turned blue, Tristan, who as punching Joey trying to get him off, Yugi who lost all hope had fell down onto the ground and started crying, Mai who was sobbing like hell was beating up one of the Firemen screaming like hell that they let her little sister go in a burning building…Yami who stood still and calmed had hope still 'its not time to panic yet. no not yet…' he thought..**_

_**"owww Ra damn it!! Ryou im getting burned!! I hurts like hell!!" yelled Anzu..they were almost there just about five more steps until they are out…**_

_**"don't worry Anzu we are almost there five more steps ill count down okay?" Ryou started counting down Anzu counted down in her head…**_

_**'Five…breath four….'smoke got into Anzu's lungs and she was getting drowsy and was about to faint…'three…cough two…' but before Anzu can say 'one' it was too late she dropped down Malik and Fainted and been welcomed into an endless sleep….**_

_**"ANZU!! GET UP!!!" yelled Ryou the firemen heard him and rushed into the building and grabbed them out and it ended….**_

_**Yugi looked up and saw a firemen running to the ambulance carrying Anzu with him…"hey!! This ones burned and need to be treated!!" yelled the firemen..Ryou followed the firemen and he was crying also…**_

_**"Hey Ryou what's wrong with Anzu? And why did you two go in that apartment and all?!" asked Mai when they got to the hospital…her eyes were red and her cheeks as well she had been crying for almost an hour until she didn't have enough tears to cry she stopped…**_

_**"Didn't you see that we brung out of that apartment? Don't you recognize the apartment?" said Ryou nervously…he knew Yami and the whole gang hated the psychopathic people and he knew if he told Anzu was living with them for a while he just knew Yugi and the others….**_

_**"I just can't believe you and her just bust in the apartment and came out alive…I heard that the apartment was going to fall apart and break down.."said Joey and Tristan.**_

_**"well it was on the second floor but we passed the second floor we were on the stairs going down…I think that's where Anzu told me that she was getting burned and I couldn't help her, Bakura's weight on me was too strong and I didn't have a jacket to put on her…I mean why does she wear those kind off things? Short skirt, tank top, high heels…she didn't know what she was wearing and just went in there…to save Bakura, Malik and Marik…" when Ryou said this he turned around and he knew he and Anzu was in trouble….**_

_**The doctor came out before anyone can scream at Ryou…Yugi stood up and asked if Anzu and the others are going to be okay…"well the girl has second degree burns and when she wakes up she will have a major fit so if you don't want your friend to get angry and raise hell don't get her angry with things like who and what was she doing in that building and all those teenager crap…the three boys are just fine. the fire burned their cloths but luckily not them, when they wake up they will be drowsy for a minute and then they will be fine." That was all the doctor said and he left…the others looked at each other and went in Anzu's hospital room which she shares with Malik and the two.**_

_**"I can't believe my little sister went in their and saved these two killers…I mean why do they matter to her? Are they important or what? These people tried to kill us and now she saved them and she ends up with the burns and all the other crap!!!!" cried Mai as she held Anzu's hands.."She's so cold.."**_

_**"Ryou im not going to raise hell on you but when Anzu wakes up you two better explain why you rescued them…"said Yugi as he sat down and waited for Anzu and the other three to wake up.**_

_**2 hours later Malik and the other two woke up and they were drowsy but they never talked to the others…Anzu showed progress just as the three woke up she woke up…everyone got to their feet and hurried to Anzu giving her hugs and such…then the questions came.**_

_**"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING IN THERE?"**_

_**"DON'T YOU SEE THE CLOTHS YOU WERE WEARING?!"**_

_**"YOU COULD HAVE YOURSELF KILLED IN THEIR!!!"**_

_**"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? TO YOU? WHY DID YOU DO IT?!!!"**_

_**These questions were yelled at Anzu, everyone forgot that what the doctor had said to them that not to ask her question such as those…the last one was asked by Yami and Yugi..and boy!!! Anzu raised hell like she hasn't before…**_

_**"WHY DID YOU SAVE THESE PHYSCO PEOPLE I MEAN THEY TRIED TO KILL YOU AND YOU SAVE THEM AND NOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT HURT THE MOST!!! WHY ANZU? WHY SAVE THEM?!!!" yelled Yami and Yugi..the others backed away form Anzu, they knew Yami and Yugi had crossed the line.**_

_**"HAVE YOU HEARD OFF SECOND CHANCSES?!" yelled Anzu Yami and Yugi answers.."WELL YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! I GAVE THEM A CHANCE AND THEY HAVE PROGREESED REALLY WELL!! IF YOU WOULD JUST PUT YOURSELFS INTO THEIR BODIES AND THEM INTO YOURS THEN YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN THAT YOU HAVE INFLICTED ON THEM!!! YOU HAVE INSULTED THEM MORE THAN 24 HOURS AND 7 DAYS AND THEY RETURN THE FAVOR BY TRYING TO KILL YOU OR SEND YOU INTO THE SHADOW REALM OR TRY TO KILL YOUR CLOSET FRIENDS!! BUT THEY FAILED BECAUSE THE GOODS TAKE THE BADS..AND THE BADS LOSES EVEYTHING WHICH MAKE THEM HAVE DARKNESS IN THEIR HEARTS BUT YOU DON'T SEE CAUSE YOU ARE ALL HOPELESS LOSERS!!!!!" and with that Anzu ran out the hospital crying in pain. she stopped and screamed out loud……" GO TO HELL YOU SELFISH FUCKING IDIOT HEARTLESS LOSER MOTHER FICKER PHARAOH!!! GO TO HELL AND BRING YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS TO HELL WITH YOU!!!!" then she left.**_

_**Everyone was shocked at what Anzu had said, Mai broke down crying and so did Ryou. Yugi and Yami stood their and tried to see what was she taking about. Joey and Tristan went out and ran after her but was stopped by Bakura, Malik and Marik…**_

_**"I hope your happy now pharaoh…"said Bakura darkly..**_

_**"don't you worry we will come back for you and bring you down to hell like Anzu say's.." smirked Malik as he showed his dagger.**_

_**"its time for all of us to go against you and guess what? Anzu will be on our side and she will be treated like a queen by us…its time for us to kill and I know this is going to be fun…"said Marik evilly they turned around too leave but then stopped, Bakura turned his head and said.."Ryou aren't you coming with us?"**_

_**Ryou got up said his goodbyes and left with the three..**_

_**Anzu was sitting on the bench crying like hell she didn't understand why her friends didn't understand them and now her, why cant they understand they have suffered so much they should have a second chance they really should deserve it so much…**_

_**"hey Anzu are you okay?" asked Malik…**_

_**"how did you find me I mean im all the way here in Domino City Park and…" she started to cry.**_

_**"hey don't you dare cry, my millennium item showed me where you are and yeah don't you cry, we are here now its time to fight Anzu and your going to be in our team right?" said Bakura**_

_**"and why wouldn't I be in your team, obviously my so called group of friends cant handle to be with you…"said Anzu.**_

_**"we would protect you like an queen as you are!! You are our queen. and yeah.."said Marik**_

_**"you guys never quit do you?" blushed Anzu.."Okay lets go back to my house and get our weapons ready!!" Anzu started running ahead..**_

_**"what do you mean weapons? Were going to kill people?!" asked Marik, they heard Anzu's voice it seems is far away so they started running the same direction as her laughing that they'd get weapons for the battle..**_

_**'Yami what do they mean by kill? Who are they going to kill?" asked Yugi**_

_**'They mean by its time to battle we are going to fight and Anzu's in their side, which means we have to battle with them. Yugi can you take it when your fighting with your own best friend?' said Yami through their mind link..**_

_**'I don't know Yami it would be hard for me and I love Anzu I…I can take it..'said Yugi **_

_**'good, now you can tell Joey and the others about our battle anyone who wants to fight with us bring them to me and we will get ready, the battles today so go now Yugi' responded Yami and shutted their Mind link.**_

_**Yugi went to the kitchen where Joey and Tristan were filling themselves up and interrupted them and told them about Yami and the battle with the physco's.. it was hard for Joey but he recovered just in time when Mai came in…it seems that everyone in the gang wants to be I part of the battle even Seto Kaiba and Mokuba came in and volunteered.**_

_**"She doesn't act like my sister anymore…she has changed a lot." said Mai**_

_**"Its time we get this into our hands, we don't want physco's here in Domino City!!" yelled Duke Devilin…**_

_**"its time for war now lets see they would carry weapons so we should carry weapons as well." Said Yami…**_

_**Yugi felt so bad, he did as what Anzu had said, he imagined that he was Bakura and Bakura was him and Bakura was insulting him and did felt so bad, it did hurt Yugi and he didn't want a battle and he knew that Anzu wouldn't want a battle as well. He felt it and now he had changed his mind he wants peace.**_

_**Anzu felt so bad something was missing in her and she couldn't figure it out, it hurts so bad, she did want a battle against Yugi and the others they should know how it feels to be insulted and all…and it hurted.**_

_**"hey are you okay there? I mean you have been standing there for sometime and I have this feeling that something is bothering you and yeah want to share your feelings?" asked Bakura.**_

_**"when did the great Bakura started to say those words?" smiled Anzu with delight.**_

_**"because I found this girl who meant so much to me but I couldn't tell her how much I love her because I was scared that she will hate me. But now she gave me a second chance.." said Bakura as he looked at her lovingly.**_

_**Anzu's favorite song had come on so she started to sing it she didn't care if Bakura or anyone else was there she just sang beautifully…**_

_**Let me be yours tonight…**_

_**Hold me in your arms all night,**_

_**Leave the world far behind…**_

_**Take me high on your paradise…**_

_**You are the one I love…**_

_**You are the one I need…**_

_**You're the only one in my heart…**_

_**Baby come save me….**_

_**The touch of your hands…**_

_**You take all my pain away,**_

_**And the sound of your voice..**_

_**Heals my soul forever im yours….**_

_**You are the one I love…**_

_**You are the one I need**_

_**You're the only one in my heart…**_

_**Baby come save me…**_

_**I cant imagine how…**_

_**Life would be without you,**_

_**You make my world complete… **_

_**You mean, the world to me….**_

_**You are the one I love…**_

_**You are the one I need…**_

_**You're the only one in my heart…**_

_**Baby come save me..**_

_**You are the one I love…**_

_**You are the one I need…**_

_**You're the only one in my heart…**_

_**Baby come save me…**_

_**Anzu sang this with her whole heart… Ryou and the others came out and listen to her sing.. Bakura who stood there shocked that she sang this song so beautifully, this just made the four friends feelings for her go even higher.**_

_**Ryou, she was going out with Ryou and he loved everything. His love for Anzu grew but he was not alone…no there was three more boy's to get rid of, and to mention Yugi and Yami too.**_

_**Bakura, he still have problems how to tell Anzu how he feels he is just to scared of rejection and all. Nut he didn't know the brunet girl loved him also and she too was scared of rejections just like his, so she preferred not to tell him.**_

_**Malik, well lets just say he's quite daring, when it comes to telling Anzu how he feels he would wait until Bakura and his Hikari, and Marik show their feelings to Anzu and ruin it by saying his.. hint hint , all I can tell you is that wont work as well.**_

_**Marik, well he's I don't know. He likes to keep his secrets to himself. Nobody really knows who he likes, (whatever didn't I make him like Anzu from the start I think so hehehe.) but his Hikari knows…**_

_**"what are you guys staring at? I mean have you seen a girl sing before I mean did I sing that bad?" replied Anzu**_

_**"uhh no! you sang great Anzu just wonderfully!" said Bakura sweetly.**_

_**"Yes! I would agree with Bakura also Anzu you sang like an mocking bird!!" smiled Ryou at his complement.**_

_**"you sound like the princess who used to live with the pharaoh back in Egyptian times…" nodded Marik.**_

_**""uhh yes hehehe, excuse Marik please.." sweat dropped Malik.**_

_**"Nani you Baka! I was telling the truth! Doesn't she look like Princess Akila? She liked the Prince Atemu that just resembles that Baka Yami!!!!" said Marik back in defense.**_

_**Obviously Anzu did resembled the princess Marik was telling them and Bakura agreed also, Anzu and Akila looked alike and nothing more. Anzu just looked at them in surprised she had been told by some physic person that she had been involve with the Egyptian past, and she was wondering if she did something important or she was somebody's important thing in the world but she had no answers just the wind that blew through her hair.**_

_**Anzu left the boy's who were fighting with each other over some food that meant nothing more to her, ' the Egyptian past… was I really important to somebody? Who am I? why did I have to do something from the past? What did I do? I don't understand…who am I really? Am I just a high school girl, or am I a Egyptian princess? Who am I ? who can help me?' thought Anzu in her head so many questions but where can it be answered?**_

_**Then something happened, a bright light appeared out of nowhere and was standing right in front of her, she touched it, nothing.. the light was warm, then she asked… "can you help me solve my past?" asked Anzu to the light.. then the light turned into a young girl same age as Anzu they look the same and she resembles like her… "it can't be…" whispered Anzu..**_

_**"Oh but I am dear.. I am you, but we have different names.. yours is Anzu, and mine Akila.." said the girl**_

_**"But I thought you died long time ago Princess." Said Anzu as she bowed down before her.**_

_**"No Anzu get up. You are me… I live in you, you just didn't know, you are the Princess, you are me. So don't bow down before yourself.." replied Akila.**_

_**"So your Akila, nice to meet you. Can you answer my questions Akila?" Anzu asked again.**_

_**"well I don't remember, but the answer lies in Egypt Princess…" and Akila disappeared.**_

_**"Hey where are you going?!" yelled Anzu as she spun around looking for Akila.**_

_**"I m in you Anzu don't worry you'll be fine no mater what…" said Akila in Anzu's mind.**_

_**"but how do I know that your going to be here in me always?" asked Anzu worriedly.**_

_**"Ohh princess, I am always here with you, im was always here and I thought I might want you to meet me now and yeah…."said Akila.**_

_**"Akila was I really a princess back in Egypt?" asked Anzu, she still didn't believe that she took a major part in Egypt…**_

_**"Yes you did young one, so much to see, so much to learn… Egypt Princess, go there and you will see. I have to rest now…we shall talk tomorrow." And with that she closed the spirit room so she could sleep.**_

_**'Who would have thought. I Anzu Mazaki, princess of Egypt! I hope everyone believes me like Bakura, Marik and Malik…' thought Anzu. Then Bakura interrupted her thoughts…**_

_**"Having a blast princess? It is almost time for the fight…"Bakura said as he hugged her…**_

"_**Bakura, did you forget that im not your girlfriend? Im Ryou's girlfriend and you know Ryou…"said Anzu as she hugged Bakura in a friendly way.**_

_**"I hate that when you do that…"said Bakura as he kissed her cheek and then left.**_

_**'Geez men…!' said Anzu in her thoughts, "alright people lets go! Get your weapons and gears!! The war is about to start and we are going to win it!!!"**_

_**Bakura and the others yelled for victory and got ready…Anzu only wished for peace inside…**_

_**"almost midnight…get your things and get ready, make sure you are loaded." Said Yami darkly, "we are going to win this fight! We wont let darkness get to this place!"**_

_**"hey Yami? What is this?" asked Joey who was holding a weapon.**_

_**"that my friend is a two ended spear…watch out with that. "smirked Yami delightedly.**_

_**Yugi never wanted to fight for in the first place…he thought he was the only one who wanted peace, but he was not alone.. Anzu is with him. And yet he didn't know anything.**_

_**'Yami do we have to do this? Can we just stay at peace that fighting with our own friends?' said Yugi through the mind link.**_

_**'yes, we have to do this Yugi, we don't want to be sounded in darkness do we?' was the response.**_

_**'oh okay then…' said Yugi, Yami closed the mind link, he was busily doing something.**_

_**"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" said the precious grandfather clock it was midnight and it was partying time.**_

_**"Anzu Mazaki where are you?!! Its midnight now!!" yelled Marik as he pointed to the clock that was ticking endlessly.**_

_**"Ryou could you go and get her?" said Bakura impatiently. Ryou did as he was told, he went up to the room and found Anzu dressed and he was shocked.**_

_**Anzu looked at Ryou who was staring at her legs that was showing. She had on a black tank top, and she had a skirt that had two slits that stopped at almost to her hips…reveling everything. Well not everything..! weapons tied to her side. On her hips, two guns was hanging, on her back was a two ended spear and a staff that had two sharp shaped crescent moons ready to kill. "Lets rock and roll!" she said as she went downstairs.**_

_**"Wow someone had been busily doing some umm stuff." Said Malik.**_

_**"alright everyone is dressed and ready! Let head to the park!" yelled Bakura and Marik. They all headed out…**_

_**Anzu held Ryou's hand she was shaking. She didn't want to kill anyone. Especially her friends.**_

_**4 hours later… Domino Park.**_

_**Bakura and the others were waiting patiently, all planned out. Ready to attack until the end..**_

_**Anzu- fighter, shift-shaper, really really dangerous. Ninja also, and a gunner. This gal is very hard to beat, Anzu moves fast you need hella good skills to beat this girl! She sticks to darkness sometimes…**_

_**Bakura- this one is hardest next to Anzu. His only weapon is his fist and a sharpened three daggers ready to kill someone. Had fast agility like Anzu and he carries a sword. He also has the millennium ring.**_

_**Marik- the harder one next to Bakura. This one carries a spear and three machine guns. He can run but doesn't have fast agility. He is sly and he sticks to the shadows like a ninja.**_

_**Malik- the harder on just like Marik. They are the same but this one is Dangerous just like Anzu. He has the millennium Rod and Marik and him uses it. Him and his Yami gives heavy damages.**_

_**Ryou- this one is just hard. He doesn't really fight like the others until now. This one is very hard to beat, this one is an magician the healer…can give a very heavy damage. He has Anzu's backup just in case…**_

_**Yami- he has a spear, and just like Anzu he is really really dangerous, you need skills to beat this pharaoh…he has agility and he carries three shot guns just in case.. he has his millennium puzzle to use.. this one is ready to kill people fast…**_

_**Yugi- he is the magician, as you all know. He also uses the millennium puzzle, he delivers heavy damages and you need some skills to beat this guy. He stays with Yami.**_

_**Joey- the warrior, just warrior!!! Okay?!!!! NEXT!!! Joey- Maria you better make me do stuff!! okay he delivers half a heavy damage. Now next!!**_

_**Mai- she um have the whip! You go girl! Anyways she sticks to just fighting.. this one is kinda hard.**_

_**Duke- he loves guns, this one has a good aim and can deliver half damage.**_

_**Seto- he well this one is a priest and can deliver so many damages you need skills…he has agility..**_

_**Mokuba- well he is just like his big brother, you may think this is just a young boy please don't you dare estimate this boy.. he can deliver heavy damage than anyone in the team.. he has agility and he carries a sword with him.**_

_**"damn it we are out numbered!" yelled Marik..**_

_**"well that's to bad! Looks like you have to lose!!!" yelled Yami back, "you are all helpless losers! You cannot take over the world!!!"**_

_**At this Anzu just snapped and she was hella angry. 'no one tells my Marik anything like that!! Nobody!!!!' she yelled as she thought in her mind she changed moods all of the sudden, she felt like killing the pharaoh to make Bakura proud and she knows Marik will be as well.**_

_**"why don't you just shut up and make your move…!" she yelled angrily.**_

_**"fine as you wish trader…!" yelled Yami back at Anzu.**_

_**Anzu winced at what Yami said, 'Trader?! When did my Anzu became a Trader?!!!" screamed Yugi through the mind link. He looked at Anzu, her bangs was covering her face but he knew she was crying, full of hurt… Yami didn't answer his question.**_

_**'Trader? W-when did I became a trader?' sniffled Anzu through her mind… 'when did the sweet Anzu Mazaki went? Where did she go?'**_

_**'she's in here somewhere child… be strong and fight the pharaoh, things don't go right. And you are fighting at what you believe…stop your crying princess and fight of what you believe in!!" said Akila softly…**_

_**'but Akila… im no princess, princess's don't fight with pharaohs…' said Anzu shakily.**_

_**'your not alone… my mother fought with the pharaoh and won… I did also. And I won… its time you learn how to be strong and win this battle…' said Akila.**_

_**Anzu smirked…. "If my Darker half have fought with the pharaoh and won!!! Then its time for me to do the same!!!" said Anzu proudly…**_

_**"Anzu when did you get a Yami?" asked Ryou…**_

_**" I don't need a puzzle to keep Akila away from me… she's in me… and she told me to fight!!" was the reply.**_

_**Everyone seemed to be out of place when she said this… but they recovered when Yami and Anzu took two steps towards each other…then silence… Yami took out his two ended spear… while Anzu took out her crescent moon shaped one. They were all ready to fight..**_

_**Marik disappeared and went to the shadows to hide… Malik also followed. They were going to make their way towards Duke and Joey… Seto and Mokuba seemed to see this so they took their place in the shadows as well… Mokuba's target was Ryou they needed to take out Ryou so they wouldn't get healed all the time when they were wounded… Seto's target was Bakura… the others just fight for back up just in case they tried something sneaky and they block it for their team. **_

_**The fight began when Mokuba got a hold of Ryou and started to beat him up… Anzu turned around and ran to Ryou and swung her weapon at Mokuba and hit him right on the head. Luckily Seto got a hold on him and Anzu's attack just missed and cut a little of Mokuba's hair. She looked at Ryou for wounds but he was alright.. he was healing himself when Yami had grabbed her leg and almost hit her with his spear until she blocked it.. Anzu punched Yami right at the stomach and he screamed and let got of her to heal himself…**_

_**'Anzu is harder than I thought.. I need all power to stop her… it was bad to underestimate her…' thought Yami.. Yugi was beside him and stood there looking shocked… " Yami I don't want to fight her.. I don't want to fight her at all… please Yami you are a pharaoh! Please!! She was always there to help you at the time when we were at the shadow realm remember?!!" he yelled.**_

_**"listen Yugi, the Anzu we knew has sided with darkness! And nothing more.. she may look like the old Anzu but this one has changed over the years… this one hates me…" said Yami as he got up and pinned Anzu down and started hitting her.. but after the second hit, Bakura grabbed Anzu away from Yami and punched him hard..**_

_**"No one touches my Hikari's girlfriend! Not at all!! No one touches her with out my permission!!" he yelled, Joey grabbed Bakura and pushed him into the darkness to fight.**_

_**"BAKURA!" yelled Anzu as she tried to grabbed him back , but was soon held back by Yugi. She looked at him scared for her life, then she started to cry, she hugged him and he hugged her back. **_

_**'I thought you hated me Yugi… I thought you were angry at me…' said Anzu softly only for him to hear.**_

_**' I never hated you Anzu, I understood what you said when you yelled at us at the hospital… I finally understood…' said Yugi back at her.**_

_**Obviously Yami hated of what he as seeing so he ran to Yugi and took him away from her… "Yugi what are you doing?! She is the enemy and now you are hugging her!!!" yelled Yami at him… then something caught his eye, they all looked at Anzu and the others.**_

_**" come on, lets go… this fight is useless. Lets go home or better yet! Lets go to Egypt!! Pleeeease Marik and Malik! Please! Akila told me to tell you guys!!" Anzu said as she hugged both of the Ishtars. Marik and Malik both blushed, and Ryou laughed at this..**_

_**" well princess, we need evidence. We need to see this Akila person and she has to tell us if she really said that…" said Malik and Marik.**_

_**" you know you two better stop saying stuff at the same time. Its really getting annoying, okay hold on ill get Akila…" said Anzu as she closed her eyes..**_

_**' Akila are you there?' she asked looking in the spirit room. **_

_**" yes im here princess… we don't have to switch bodies Anzu. I can show my spirit to them all." Akila said happily.**_

_**" alright Akila let do this!" laughed Anzu.. she opened her eyes again and Ryou was hugging her.**_

_**" hey Ryou! Akila will be here right about……… now!" said Anzu, Akila's Spirit showed right beside her. Everyone gasped at this. **_

_**" as you know I am Akila, im Anzu's well Yami as you know it…" she said.**_

_**" wow… they do look alike!!! Malik look!" yelled Marik.. **_

_**" I can see, you know Malik. Okay did you say to tell Anzu that we should go to Egypt." Asked Malik.**_

_**" well of course I did.. this future queen belongs in Egypt and she has to know about her past… doesn't she? Right pharaoh?" said Akila.**_

_**Yami just looked at her and just nodded, ' that's right… Anzu should see what her past is… but why does Anzu remind me of somebody?' thought Yami**_

_**Yugi looked at her… " I thought that Anzu was crazy…. Not to be mean or anything Anzu, but now I shall believe…" said Yugi.**_

_**Akila looked at Yami enraged, she walked up to him staring him at his face… "you Baka pharaoh going against your own princess like that! Anzu was right, you do have a short memory… how about going to Egypt?" said Akila nastily at Yami… **_

_**"a-Akila… be nice now wont you? After all he is pharaoh and we have to treat him like royalty!" said Anzu shakily….**_

_**" What does that pharaoh know?! He treated his princess like trash! Called you a trader!" yelled Akila in Yami's face.**_

_**" When you talk about princess.. do you mean you, or Anzu?" asked Joey….**_

_**Akila looked at him and smiled… " you are dumb as a dog huh?!" she smiled and giggled…" when im talking about the princess, I mean… Anzu!" said Akila as she pointed at Anzu.**_

_**" m-me? W-why me?! I mean I wasn't born royalty! And yeah…. How could I be a princess?!" shouted Anzu all suddenly when she heard Akila say this…**_

_**Akila smiled and giggled with Anzu.**_

_**Everyone looked at the two identical girls giggling their hearts out… ' they do look alike, I wonder if how would Anzu would look like when she is wearing Egyptian cloths?' thought Bakura.**_

_**Anzu walked over to Akila and hugged her identical self, Akila also hugged Anzu… " don't worry! If anyone hurts you.. they would be dealing with me!!" laughed Akila out. Anzu stopped laughing and looked at the giggling Akila…**_

_**/ are you going to kill them?/ asked Anzu trough their mind link…**_

_**/ of course I would! People who hurt you don't deserve to live! / said Akila back with pride…**_

_**Anzu looked sad but she didn't want anyone to worry, especially her own Yami… she always hid her face whenever she was sad or depressed… but it always be seen when Yugi was around… he knew when Anzu was hiding herself from the world or when she is not. ' why does he have to be there for me? Im a big girl now… people should leave me alone cause I can take care of myself…' thought Anzu**_

_**All Yami was thinking was… 'Anzu? Was she the one I fell in love with? Was she the princess?' Yugi was just dumbfounded, and stood there.. of course he was happy for Anzu and all, but would she do the stuff that he and Yami do? Like saving the world or what? What was the important thing she has done in the past? Who was she? So may questions to answer…**_

_**" what are you guys looking at? You know its impolite to stare…" giggled Anzu as she hugged Mokuba… Mokuba just blushed and hugged her back…**_

_**Seto smirked, he never knew his own little brother had a crush on Anzu Mazaki…! ' heh! That little brat is always into stuff! But this one is quite shocking…' thought Seto.**_

_**" well umm Anzu, ya see I know its impolite to stare and all… but I love starin!" Joey said as he laughed.**_

_**Anzu walked closer to Joey and hugged him.. she whispered in his ear, " yeah… you love starin at Mai's ass huh Joey?" Anzu giggled when Joey blushed really red, she hugged him tighter….**_

_**" awwwww what's da matter Joey? Hear something yeh don't like?" teased Anzu…**_

_**" n-no! its n-not that!! Ehhhh shuddap!!!" said Joey as he turned away from everyone.**_

_**" awwwww cheer up Joey! I waz just kiddin! Geez!" giggled Anzu as she went over to Bakura and hugged him also..**_

_**Everyone giggled when they saw him blush more than Joey..! she hugged Bakura even more just to comfort him..**_

_**" alright everybody lets get packed up! Tomorrow we leave for Egypt in my private plane! Meet at my house tomorrow okay?!" said Seto as he grabbed Mokuba and went in the limousine. Everyone agreed and went home…the only ones that stayed was Yugi and Yami plus Anzu and Bakura.**_

_**" Anzu do you want to come to my house and help me pack?" asked Yugi sweetly..**_

_**" well I … I don't…" said Anzu as she looked at Bakura for an answer.**_

_**Bakura smiled and nodded his head… that was a sign if she wanted to go with him and help it would be okay with him… Anzu and Yugi smiled at each other… she hugged Bakura and kissed his cheek and ran to Yugi and hugged him tight.**_

_**As they walked away Bakura yelled…" Anzu please don't try anything drastic!!" Anzu turned around and ran to him, she stood right in front of him and they just stared…**_

_**" Hey Anzu! Hurry up! We have to go!" yelled Yugi from a far away distance… **_

_**" okay! Ill be there!" she yelled back she turned to Bakura, " don't worry I wont try anything drastic…"**_

_**" you be careful now…" said Bakura as he turned away from her…**_

_**" Bakura…" said Anzu, Bakura turned around and smiled " what is it now princess?" he teased.**_

_**Anzu went to him and kissed his lips, Bakura was in total shock… " you be careful too.." said Anzu as she ran back to Yugi and disappeared when they turned around the corner.**_

_**' t-this cannot be.. she kissed me… on the lips… oh no! what if Ryou know? Damn it! He wont know anything!' thought Bakura, he turned around and went home to pack up with his so called friends.**_

_**" wow the shop is still quite the same as ever.. I-is y-your grandpa home Yugi?" said Anzu shakily… Yugi's grandpa was a complete pervert when it comes to Anzu… he loves girls with good taste, and he got his eye's on Anzu.**_

_**" don't worry, he went to get food… he wont be home until dark Anzu so no need to worry." Said Yugi cheerily.**_

_**/ Yami please Talk to her! / said Yugi from the mind link.**_

_**/ I called her a trader! I didn't have manners for my own princess! / Yami yelled back, / im not going to talk to her until she talks to me! /**_

_**/ you are so stubborn! / said Yugi, he closed the link before Yami could yell at him again.**_

_**" come one Anzu! Up to my bed…!" said Yugi as he ran upstairs to his room.**_

_**" ill be there in a sec.!" Anzu yelled back, she looked at Yami, he was right behind her, his bangs covered his eyes and Anzu couldn't see weather he was crying or just trying to ignore her. She was worried.**_

_**" Yami… are you okay? Its okay now.. we are friends. Please Yami talk to me." Said Anzu in a whisper.**_

_**" im sorry Anzu, but im not in the mood for talking.." said Yami as he pushed his way through her and went upstairs.**_

_**" all I wanted was to tell you that I …….." Anzu said in a whisper.. her eyes was now clouded with tears and she didn't dare wipe them away, her bangs covered her eyes, she made her way towards the door and left with out anyone knowing where she was going… **_

_**"hey Anzu are you coming or…" Yugi's voice trailed off, " Anzu?! Anzu! Where are you?!" he ran around the shop looking for her but she was no where to be found.. Yami also ran downstairs for he heard Yugi screaming Anzu's name…**_

_**" Yugi?! What's going on?!" yelled Yami half jumping down the stairs…Yugi turned around and gave Yami a death glare..**_

_**" you!! Yami! What did you do to Anzu?! What did you tell her?! WHAT?!" screamed Yugi angrily.**_

_**" she asked me if I was okay, and that its okay now and that we are friends again…" said Yami sadly.." I took it hard.. and didn't answer cause I was still angry at her…"**_

_**" you didn't answer her?! Why didn't you?! What else did you tell Anzu?!" Yugi was now Yelling.**_

_**" I –I told her that I wasn't in the mood for talking then I went through her and went upstairs leaving her behind… and that's it.." said Yami**_

_**" I cant believe you!! You know Anzu has emotions! You Baka! Now we have to find Anzu or we are going to be in big trouble with Bakura and his friends!" yelled Yugi as he ran outside without thinking that he was only wearing boxers… ' where could she go? Where? The lake! No the park!!!' thought Yugi crazily…**_

_**' why did I have to be so mean to her?! Why?!' thought Yami crazily… he told Yugi..**_

_**' shut up Yami, now you listen to me!! You go out there and find her for me now!! Or ill tell someone that you killed her!!" Yugi yelled**_

_**Yami knew his hikari was angry and he knew how to not get him angry.. the answer was find Anzu and bring her back here..**_

_**Anzu was now running and she didn't and she wanted it that way…' keep running Anzu don't you dare look back.. go back to Bakura and the others and go to Egypt without them!' yelled the angry Yami in her mind link…**_

_**Anzu didn't talk to her, she was in so much pain and she hated herself for that, it was all her fault that she talked to Yami. If she hadn't talked to him then she wouldn't be in so much pain..! all of a sudden her feet just gave up on running so hard, she fell to the ground and cutted her knee and her hands. Anzu tried not to scream so she held her scream in her and cried instead.. Akila tried to comfort her but she just shutted Akila's door and curled herself into a ball and cried than ever.**_

_**/ Anzu Tsubame Mazaki! You get up from that ground and put you head up high and go to Ryou's apartment! / screamed Akila from their mind link, trying to connect back but she just failed.. all she could hear was Anzu humming some music… then instead of humming she could hear Anzu just sang it all so beautifully time for the kingdom hearts song!!! Sing long if must!!**_

_**Your giving me..**_

_**To many things lately..**_

_**Your all I need..**_

_**You smiled at me, and said..**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you..**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet, your father?**_

_**When we are older you'll understand..**_

_**What I meant when I said "no,"**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple…**_

_**When you walk away..**_

_**You don't hear me say..**_

_**Please.. oh baby…. Don't go..**_

_**Simple and clean is the way **_

_**That your making me fell tonight…**_

_**Its hard to let go..**_

_**The daily things that keeps us**_

_**All busy are confusing me..**_

_**That's when you cam to me and said..**_

_**I wish I could prove that I love you…**_

_**But does that mean I have to walk on water?**_

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

_**When I say "no" maybe things might be**_

_**That simple..**_

_**When you walk away..**_

_**You don't hear me say..**_

_**Please.. oh baby…. don't go..**_

_**Simple and clean is the way**_

_**That your making me feel tonight..**_

_**Its hard to let go…**_

_**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning..**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all…**_

_**Nothings like before..**_

_**Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning..**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all…**_

_**Nothings like before!!**_

_**Anzu had finished her song then it started to rain hard on her.. she looked up instead of moving somewhere else and look for shelter she just sat there and cried… she opened back up he mind link so she could hear Akila talk to her..**_

_**/ hikari, you must not be hard on yourself please Anzu cheer up.. forget about what had happened back their, the pharaoh was being stupid../ Akila said.**_

_**/ but Akila look at me… what importance do I make? Nothing!! Im just a stupid god damn princess from Egypt../ replied Anzu…**_

_**Both were not paying attention when some had grabbed Anzu by the waist and took her to the alley way… Anzu screamed for help but no one was near them to hear the innocent girl scream out for help… Akila tried to come out but it was too late something didn't let her go, and it was Anzu..**_

_**Bakura's eyes shot opened and screamed, he had this bad feeling that something was wrong but he didn't know what was bothering him… he looked around and everything was okay and peaceful, but something told him that someone needed his help and he knew it might be someone important to him and his hikari.. and the only thing that popped into his head was the name…**_

_**"ANZU!!!!" yelled Bakura as he rushed out of the apartment with Ryou right behind him, he knew his Yami was right.. but Bakura wouldn't let him go,**_

_**" Bakura why cant you let me go? This is my girlfriend you are talking about and I have to make sure she is okay… why won't you let me go with you?!" Ryou screamed out with tears coming out of his eyes.**_

_**" I do want you to go with me because it might be dangerous.. I don't want you to be in trouble as well, I can handle Anzu's captor you go and wake up Malik and the others.. and please don't tell Anzu's friends cause if they knew she was in trouble I don't know what do they think!!!" responded Bakura.**_

_**Ryou smiled, he never knew his Yami would worry about him and his girlfriend.. and just to respect this, he nodded and ran back in the apartment to get the others and spread to find Anzu. But little did they know Anzu's so called friends were looking for her as well. But are having a bad time for looking her… **_

_**"get away form me!! What do you want?! Lemme goooooo! Now!!!" screamed Anzu from the top of her lungs..**_

****

****

**_maria- muhahahahaha!! cough cough ehem... this is where i stop..._**

**_lyka-wow such a grrreat story.. mummbles _**

**_maria- i have nothing to say to you lyka why dont you go out and kill people? wait stay here!!!_**

**_Mokuba- while maria begs lyka to stay ill talk you you!! okay.. ummm i actually have nothing to say.. hehehe... umm just read and read?_**

**_Maria- mokuba! you can do better than that..! okay just read and read... chapter two is coming up soon i hope..._**


	2. Look, Find, Search and rescue!

Lost Princess of Egypt… or is it? Chappie number 2

Niiiiahh here's another story but this time maybe it might be a little umm how's this short… I got a little problemo.. I don't know who to pair up.. I was thinking that Anzu

Should pair up with Bakura, but part of me is saying no… probably it's my Yami Lyka…

Lyka- how could it be me Hikari?! I didn't do anything but sit here and try to kill somebody!!

Maria- pleaaase excuse my Yami!! She's in that time of the year… hehehe... snickers

Lyka- Maria!! Ahhh hahaha I am you therefore, you are at that time of year as well…!

laughs evilly

Maria- grrrr why me? She always wins!! Anywho… lets get into the story shall we? Hey Mokuba!! Say it for us buddy!!

Mokuba- okay big sister!! Alright then! Maria doesn't own yugioh but she wish she did… and now on with the story!!

Maria-Please enjoy even though I think that im a bad story writer… umm I might warn you… cussing in this story… thank you.

look, find, search and rescue!

Anzu was trying to escape from the guy,, but he was too powerful and strong.

She tried hitting him but was only met the wall, the guy had thrown her towards the wall and blocked her chance of escape..

"do you know what I do to little missy's when they are out in the dark with nobody with them?" asked the guy..

Anzu was too scared to respond. She just sat there shivering like a lost kitten with no one to help her or to protect her… she started to cry.

"awww missy… do not cry, all will be alright this wont hurt a bit…" said the guy as he unbuckle his belt…

Anzu whimpered in disgust, and tried pushing the guy away… but she failed… all she could do was watch him try and rip her shirt… " B-Bakura.. where are you?" she whispered out.

The guy laughed evilly, he cupped her cheek and drew her close to his face, and inch away from his awful lips.

" this guy… Bakura, he is not here to help you no? he's not here to stop me from raping such a wonderful well built girly, that is you my dear. You are so lucky you have met me." He said… he leaned closer to her lips but soon was met by a slap on the face. He hissed at the pain inflicted by Anzu…

Anzu tried to make an escape now, but soon was held back. The guy had a firm grip on her waist and has hold tighter than ever… she screamed at the pain as he held his grip tighter…if that is possible she kicked him where there was no sunshine. But she missed. Anzu ran out of the alley way with the guy following behind her.

' Ahhh! Out of the people why me to miss my target?!! Bakura?! Ryou?! Anyone! Please help meee!!!' Anzu screamed at her head.

/ Anzu make your way towards the other alley way! / screamed Akila…

/ Akila you gotta be kiddin me!! There are people like him down there!! / yelled Anzu back to her mind link.

/ If you want to see sunshine again you gotta listen to me! There in the alley way you could hide in the shadows and there you shall be safe.. / responded Akila, Anzu could tell that she was trying to be calm as possible.

/ fine you win! If you get this wrong you princess of Egypt! Your going to get out of that spirit room and kick some bad guy ass!! / yelled Anzu as she tried making her way towards the alley way.

Meanwhile

" where the hell are you Anzu?!" thought Bakura out loud…

Behind him was Marik, he was holding a dagger and was running plus sharpening his so called dagger.

" hey Bakura do you even know where Anzu is located?!" he screamed out loud and then he tripped. Of all the people the all mighty Tomb Keeper has tripped…O.o;;

" hey Marik you should watch where you run.. you might fall again.." teased Bakura.

" and if I were you, I would shut the hell up you fucker..!" he screamed back..

" then go ahead and shut up if your were me…" Bakura responded…

' where are you Anzu? Please scream for me so I could hear you!!" thought Bakura in his head…

/ Bakura! I found out why Anzu is missing.. it was Yami's fault.. we will explain later… first find out where is my girlfriend!!!/ yelled Ryou in the mind link.. Ryou was at the shop, to tell the others to find Anzu.. but Yugi explained everything and was really angry, no one could control him, not even his Yami. Joey was holding on to Yugi, he was trying to hit Yami but it was on use…

Alley Way

Anzu was now out of breath, she tried shutting up but she needed air… she hid in the shadows but was found by the guy again… since she was out of air the guy decided to just rip everything off her.. Anzu had never been so scared in her life.. then finally she screamed at the top of her lungs…

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" note to self… never scare Anzu ever… .;;

Anzu's scream echoed through the streets and was heard by Bakura… she was so lucky he was near to hear her… Bakura and Marik made their way towards the dark alley way… only to be met by a guy who was holding a gun straight at Anzu's head.. Bakura stopped and froze where he was…

" let go of her now.." said Bakura darkly… Marik was ready to jump on the guy and kill him there and now… but Bakura told him to stand down…

" you ruined it!! I was going to rape this girl for fun!! Now you fucking ass came and ruined everything!!" he yelled, they heard a click of the gun and Anzu's piercing scream…. Bakura thought it was the end of Anzu, and he screamed with her… until Marik slapped the hell out of Bakura.. and Bakura did shut up..

" what in Ra's name?! why did you slap me Marik?!!" he shouted.

" listen you Baka! Listen to me!! Look at Anzu! Is she dead or what?!" Marik screamed out loud.. Bakura looked at Anzu's way and found her wrestling the guy on the ground, she had his gun off his hand and all, but the problem was him.

"what are you two looking at?!" shouted Anzu as she looked at them, " get here and help me beat the crap out of this guy!! No one touches me except my friends and boyfriend!!"

"umm sure Anzu.. but I have to have your permission, umm could I kill the guy with my dagger?" asked Marik who was grinning evilly. His dagger shone as the moon shined at Marik's so called weapon…

Anzu smirked and nodded her head, to a yes.. Bakura couldn't believe this was happening! The Anzu Mazaki he knew wouldn't allow anyone to be killed… Joey tried killing the Seto Kaiba… but he was hit on the head by Anzu who told him to leave Seto alone, cause if he didn't, he would have to deal with her.

"Alright!!" shouted Marik as he ran towards the squirming guy… and the night with a full moon was filled with horrible screams of death…

" alright Marik!! That's enough!! It had been 23 minutes! The guy is already dead okay?! Look im even covered with blood!!" said Anzu pointing at her cloths and her body.. she was almost covered in blood and now she was gagging… Marik didn't stop, he didn't listen to her at all… he kept on stabbing the guy over and over again. There was no end to this stabbing thing that he was doing, it was no use, the guy was already dead. Anzu stared at Bakura looking him at the eye telling him at eye contact, 'Bakura you better take Marik away from this dead guy now or I will kill your ass with him!!'

" alright, alright…" mumbled Bakura heading towards Marik, he punched Marik at his head and knocked him out… Anzu smirked at this.

" okay then Bakura, Ikimashou (1) home?" she asked sweetly… grabbing for his arm. Bakura blushed instantly…

" no, we are not going home yet Anzu, we are going to stop by the so called pharaoh's shop.." he said darkly.

" ehh hehe… yeah Yami and Yugi's place.." shuddered Anzu sweat dropping…

Anzu screamed in her mind link as Bakura carried Marik at his back.

/ Akila help meee! I don't want Yami to get beaten up by Bakura and all those people! / screamed Anzu who was running around the spirit room crazily… than Joey could. Akila watched her Hikari run around like a maniac… looking rather physcoish…

/ Anzu Tsubame Mazaki! DAMARU(2)!! Stop running around like that! Your making yourself look like a physco than Marik Ishtar! / yelled Akila who had grabbed Anzu's shirt and sat her down on the bed.

/ Naze(3)Akila?! I don't wanna! Bakura is going to kill Yami! / screamed Anzu back louder..

Akila winced at this when Anzu screamed, she covered Anzu's mouth…

/ please Anzu no more screaming..!/ Akila said again…

/ SHIMITA(4)!! I wanna scream!! This is something drastic!! Yami is going to get killed by Bakura! And worse of all what if Marik wakes up and joins him?!/ shouted Anzu louder.

/ DAMARU ANZU!! I will make sure Yami doesn't get killed by these two! I promise you that!! / yelled Akila.. / and would it hurt if you could umm be quiet? / Anzu pouted and exited the soul room back to Bakura.

Bakura knew she was talking to Akila.. and he could sense that Anzu was going crazy… and smirked at this.

" we are almost there Anzu.." teased Bakura, Anzu sensed that he was teasing her so she pulled his hair… Bakura screamed at the pain but he soon got over it… he started to run towards the shop leaving Anzu behind screaming… "Matteo(5) Bakura!! Matteo!!"

Bakura stomped in the shop and dropped the unconscious Marik on the ground with a THUMP!! Then he turned around and grabbed Yugi's Yami and punched him harder than anyone he had punched before… a/n ummm has he?

Joey screamed at Bakura warming him to stop hitting Yami or else… but Bakura didn't listen to Joey, so Joey went in the kitchen and brought out a knife, all sharpened and ready to cut anything…. Joey ran straight to Bakura… who was off guard. Anzu saw this and ran in front of Bakura, Yugi also ran in front of Bakura… Anzu saw Yugi come closer to her and she pushed him away from the blade… the knife has cut her shoulder but it was worth it.. she had saved Bakura from getting killed.. she just winced at the pain but she was alright…. Joey dropped the knife he was holding and grabbed Anzu's shoulder examining it.

"Shimita! I cant believe this! Im so sorry Anzu… I was trying to.." Joey didn't get to finish his sentence for Anzu put a finger on his lips..

" ohh Joey.. ill be fine.. its just a scratch and it doesn't hurt at all… no more threatening people with knifes okay? Bakura is well my friend…" said Anzu..

Joey stared at his best friend.. ' this is not the same Anzu I knew.. she never had friends that are dangerous. Last time she said she hated Bakura and Marik… but now she's friends with them?!' thought Joey…he watched Ryou hug Anzu and bandaging her wound… and kisses her quickly.

"so Wheeler! That was the first time you had me caught off guard!" said Bakura.. "nice try buddy, but it wont happen again.." he went and sat beside Anzu and Ryou eyeing everyone who dares try to touch them.

Marik woke finally because if he woke up Joey would have been killed… but he woke up and started screaming like crazy… until Anzu that is kneeled beside him and slapped him… Marik gave Anzu a huge death glare as Anzu returned a glare she gives Joey when he pissed her off… Anzu raised her hand and….

1-Ikimashou means lets go.. I think you all know that before me..

2-Damaru means shut up!

3-Naze means why?

4-Shimita means damn it all..

5-Matteo means wait for me…

How I love Japanese words…!! .

Maria- umm I know this might not be a good place to stop.. and I know it might not be a good cliffy… someone!! Anyone!!! Help me please… help me make this story more interesting… like the others that I have read…

Lyka- why are you seeking for help huh Maria? Do it on your own! You're a big girl!

Maria- geez Lyka, you are too mean to fall in love with anyone!! Cold hearted like Seto..!

Mokuba- I think your story is great Maria….

Maria- your trying to be nice aren't you Mokie?

Seto- my brother should be heartless like me. plus cold hearted..

Maria- you know, a whole lot of girls like you because your heartless and cold… you have a lot of fans.. especially girls no? scream all you Kaiba-Fans!! Let the world hear you scream !!! I would scream too… .

Seto- they should go away and never come back… Mokuba! That movie we watched!! The Lion King!! That word got stuck in my head because of you!

Maria- don't you dare shout at my Mokuba!!

Seto- Mokuba happens to be my brother!!

Maria- and Mokuba happens to be my best friend.. umm next to Anzu, but he's mine!!

Seto- haha! You cant own Yugioh! Therefore you cant own anyone!!

Maria- you got that right… start sulking off to one side..

Mokuba- listen if you are reading this, Maria here doesn't know who should she umm how's this, umm who should Anzu be paired with… she's leaning over to a Yugi and Anzu pairing.. but half of her is telling her no…

Yugi- what do you mean half of her is saying no?!

Maria- listen Yugi, you were my favorite character, well next to Anzu.. anyways, you are my fav character, but sometimes I have to look at the other characters… understand?

Yugi-………… T.T sniff

Maria- sigh okay I really need your help, who should I pair Anzu up with? I don't want to decide I want you to decide… just tell me who you want and the more votes the person will win I guess… please read and read!!! Till next time!!! .;;


End file.
